To raise a Child
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: When the transmutation to give Ed and Al their bodies back goes horribly wrong,Roy and Riza find themselves trying to raise a family.
1. Chapter 1

_The Philosophers Stone. Those who possess it are no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in  
alchemy. A gain without sacrifice; create without equal exchange. We searched for it. And we found it..._

Sixteen year old Edward Elric stared at the small red stone in his flesh palm, then at his younger brother  
at the other side of the room standing ontop of a black array.

_Today is the day..were gonna get our bodies back Al..._

Ed turned and looked at Mustang standing behind him. It was Mustang who was going to preform the

transutation instead of Ed. He was going to do both Ed and Al's transmutation toghether, just incase the

whole stone was used up during Al's transmutation. It was Al's idea and Mustang and Edward agreed on  
it.

Mustang walked over to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Are you ready?''

Mustang asked, smiling at the young blonde. Ed nodded.

''Hell yeah im ready!"

Mustang smiled and held his hand open as Edward passed him the stone. He began to walk towards Al  
and stepped into the array.

''Alright, Mustang!" Edward yelled, "Let's do this!"

Roy nodded and knelt on the floor, placing the stone in front of him.

_Alright Roy, After this, you can finally tell Ed how you really feel..._

Roy clapped his hands and hesatantly placed them on either side of the stone. The room soon was filled

with a bright yellow light. Roy smiled,

"It's working...!"

Indeed it was working, But not for long. The yellow soon began to transform into a dark violent purple.  
A high pitched scream was heard from both Ed and Al from inside the array. Roy began to panic.

_Oh Christ..._

Roy ignored the screams, as hard as it was, and proceeded with the Transmutation.  
The dark light began to expand, until it touched Roy, and sent him flying against a nearby wall, knocking him out instantly. 

When Roy came to, the room was filled with gray smoke. His vision was blurred for a couple minuites,  
but he ignored it and sat up, placing his hands in back of his head.

''Ow...what the hell was that...?'' 

He looked around for any signs of Ed and Al. He stood up cautiously and walked around he room.

''Edward...Alphonse..?''

He didn't get an entire awnser but a small whimper and a shush was enough. It had come from a small corner, so he tok to it's direction. 

''Ed...Al..you ok..?''

He swiped away the smoke and let out a raspy cough.

''Hell-''

''Stay back!''

A small childish voice cut him off. Roy rubbed his eyes and peered in closer.

''What the...''

''Stay away from me and my brother, you freak!''

Standing in the corner was a short blonde kid, he looked around maybe 5-6 years old. He wore the same clothes that Edward had been wearing before the transmutation, except that these clothes were ten times the kids size.

''Edward...?''

The boy didn't awnser. He had his arms and legs spread out wide like he was protecting something.  
Roy looked further behind the boy and noticed a younger boy, this one completly naked. Roy could see a little skin and bronze hair, but that was it.

''What do you want with me and my brother!?''

Roy stood back, shaking his head.

''No..this can't be..Edward...''

''How do you know my name!?'' The boy pushed.

_What have I done..?_

Roy fell to his knees.

''Im sorry...Edward..''

A/N Ok...well this was just and idea..should I continue? You tell me.. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank You Metallic-monkey-101 for deciding weather to continue!**

After trying to talk to Ed, and gain his trust, Roy took the two back to his house, that he shared with Riza.  
Roy knew that even before he had time to explain anything Riza was not going to be happy. At all.

''Where are we going?''

Edward asked cautiously. Roy let out a sigh.

''I just told you''

''Yeah, but my brother didn't hear you,''

Roys shoulders drooped.

''Were going to my house, you guys will stay there until we figure out what to do with you.''

The younger one covered his mouth as he tried to hide a burst of laughter. Edward smiled madly and tried to shush his brother through hand signals.

''So,'' Edward began, ''Are you married or are you gay?''

Roy snapped around blushing,

''I am NOT gay!! Im engaged to a wonderful woman!''

Al burst out laughing and Ed smiled,

''Then how come when I asked you blushed? Hunh?''  


**Roy looked at Ed for a couple of seconds and turmed back around and continued walking.**

''Lets go,''

**  
Ed's smile faded but Al continued to laugh. Ed turned around and slapped Al in the head,**

''Shut Up you idiot!''

Al shot a glare at him,

**''What was that for!?''  
**

**''Just keep quiet Al,''**

Roy smiled and continued to walk.

At the front door Roy turned to Ed and Al before opening the door.

''Now, My wife is going to start screaming at me, just be quiet and don't say anything. Got it?''

The two nodded.  


**''Good.''  
**

**Roy turned around, heaved a sigh and opened the front door.  
Riza was already standing there at the door. Roy was right, she did not look happy.  
**

**''Roy Mustang. You were supposed to be home 3 hours ago! Where in the hell have you been!?''**

Roy laughed uneasily.

**''I was out honey, and I came back later than expected,''**

**  
Riza begun to reach for her gun when she noticed a small mess of blonde hair behind Roy.**

''Roy, who's that?''

Roy looked behind him and moved over, hoping to hide the two boys.

''Nobody, why?''

''Roy, someones there''

''No, nobodies there,''

Riza pulled out a gun from her back pocket.  


**''Move.''  
**

**Roy quickly moved out of the way, revealing the two boys. Al immediatly started to cry at the sight of the gun. Edward protectivley moved in front of him.  
Riza stared at the two in confusion. She turned to Roy.**

''Roy..please tell me..''

''That these are not Ed and Al..sorry..but these are them..''

Riza put her gun back in it's holster and knelt down in front of the two, and tried her best to smile.

**  
''Hi there, Im Riza. Sorry If I scared you.''**

Edward looked at her quizically.  


**''You didn't scare me. You scared him!''**

**  
Al continued to cry. Riza looked at him sympathetically.**

''How bout you come on inside. We could get you some fresh clothes, and fix you dinner. Hunh? Hows that sound?''

Alphonse smiled and nodded shyly. Riza reached her hand out and Alphonse took it. She stood up and turned to Ed.

''How bout you? You hungry?''

Edward nodded. His hate for the woman gone.

''Yeah, I'm hungry!''

Riza took his hand as well and led the two in the house, leaving Roy outside alone.

**''Well, I got off alot easier than expected,''**

He smiled and walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

****

A/N That was not that good..If you have any ideas or requests, please review and let me know, and ill try to post them


	3. Chapter 3

**After Riza had put the two boys to bed downstairs, she and Roy went to bed as well. For they had a long day ahead of them  
tomorrow: They had to figure out what to do with the boys and figure out how to tell their relatives. Roy knew that Izumi was going to be the hardest. **

With a heavy sigh, Roy rolled over in his bed, running his hands through his black hair. Riza turned over to him.

''You have to stop worrying Roy. Everything is going to be fine. Ok? ''

Roy nodded,

_If only you knew…_

In fact, for Roy, this was going to be harder than anything he'd done before. He loved Edward, and for Ed to be a five year old child, it wasn't going to be easy to confess his love.

Riza sat up and looked down at Roy.

''Listen Roy, you have to stop blaming yourself. What happened isn't your fault. At all…got it?''

Roy sat up as well.

''What the _hell_ are we going to do with these boys?''

Riza sighed and placed a soft hand on Roy's cheek.

''I'm not too sure..we have to contact his remaining family and tell them about the incident…That will probably be the hardest part of it all..''

Roy nodded in agreement.

''Yeah..I know..''

Riza kissed him lightly on the cheek.

''Don't worry..everything will be just fine…got it?''

Roy gave a small smile.

''Yeah..I got it..''

Downstairs where Riza had placed the two boys to bed on the living room couch, They stayed up together, not able to sleep. Alphonse had been extremely worried about what would happen to him and his brother. But Edward, he had a strange feeling about the two strangers that he couldn't get over.

''Alphonse..you awake..?''

They four year old sat up on the opposite side of the couch.

''Yeah…what's wrong brother?''

Edward pushed himself up as well hoping to see his brother in the dark.

''I'm not too sure but..I feel like I've met these people before..Especially that man..he seems..Familiar…Don't you think?''

Al shook his head.

''No. I don't know them at all brother..''

Ed slapped himself hard on the forehead.

''I know that you dummy!..But do you feel like you know them..At all?''

Al continued to shake his head.

''Nope..''

Edward sighed and slammed his head on the pillow. Alphonse looked around the room as he lay back down.

''Brother…?''

''What is it Al?''

Alphonse sniffed a little.

''It's scary here..and I can't sleep..''

Edward sighed.

''There's nothing to worry about silly. I'm right here.''

Alphonse sniffed again.

''I know..I just..''

Edward sighed heavily.

''Then go sleep upstairs you big baby..''

Alphonse got up from the couch, rubbing his eyes.

''I'm _not _a baby!!''


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Im really sorry for my short chapters and for taking sooo long to update them, but Im going through some family issues now, and It's not so easy for me to get to a computer, so please don't give up and please bear with me!

* * *

After hours of trying to fall asleep, Roy had finally managed. Everything was quiet and his eyes became heavy, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. For now.

''Umm...Miss Riza..''

The small shy voice came from Riza's bedside. She stirred and opened her eyes, comming face to face with a dark faced four-year-old. She frowned a little.

''What is it Alphonse?''

The boy sniffed and rubbed the back of his hand under his nose.

''Im weewy sorry..but..I can't sleep..''

Riza sighed and rubbed her eyes before actually sitting up.

''Well..'' She looked at the pleading boy in the dark, ''I guess you can sleep in here with me tonight, but straight to bed. Got it?''

Alphonse nodded happily and climbed over Riza's legs and snuggling in between the two adults. Roy's eyes snapped open as Al let out a soft sigh of bad breath in his face.

''Oh no..''

Riza rolled her eyes on the other side.

''It's just for tonight. I promise.''

Roy's eyes widened.

''No! This is my bed!''

Riza let out a short growl-like noise. Roy got the hint and turned over, his back to Alphonse. Not too happy about the situation.

* * *

It was early the next morning when both Roy and Riza were awaken by fits of laughter coming from downstairs. Roy cracked an eyelid open and glared evilly at his alarm clock on his bedside table. 7:01.

Roy pulled his arms out from under the blanket and rubbed his eyes. Riza was already putting in her house coat. From what they could see Alphonse had left somewhere in the night, because the bed showed no sign of him or his pillow he'd dragged in during the night.

''It's seven o'clock on a Saturday and im getting up..'' Roy mumbled groggly, getting out of bed.

''Yah well, there kids, what do you expec-''

Riza was abruptly cut off by a loud clashing noise from what sounded like a bunch of pots and pans, follwed by more and louder laughter.

Both shook their heads and Riza headed out the door and to the kitchen.

* * *

Ed and Al both ran around the kitchen, having dressed themselves in a mixture of pans, pots, and utensils, each with a wooded spoon in hand.

They would release a fit of laughter each time one would trip or run into something.

''I am the robot from the evil planet Utopia!! You will never defeat me!'' Edward screamed as he mindlessly chased Al around the kitchen table. He wore a strainer over his face, a spaghetti sauce poy on his head, forks came out of the sides of the strainer, and a wooden spoon rest in his right hand.

Al laughed as he said this, and looking back, ran into the wall, landing on his behind.

He instantly let out a loud scream, as one of the pots he'd been wearing on his head, turned against the wall and crashed against his forehead. Ed dropped his pots and ran to Al. Luckily for the two, Riza had just arrived downstairs.

''Oh dear God you two..''

She said lowly as she noticed the giant disaster in her kitchen and the screaming four year old on her floor. She immmideatly ran over to Al, ignoring her kitchen, she walked over to Al and softly picked him up.

''Sorry Miss Riza..''

Ed said apologetically. Al had rested his head on Riza's shoulder and began to sob into her house coat. Riza placed on hand on the back of Al's head and one ontop of Ed's head.

''You two definatly need to calm down, It's way too early for this,''

Al sniffed and threw his wooden spoon on the foor,

''What the _hell _did you do to my kitchen!?''

The three turned around to the voice in the doorway, where Roy was standing wide eyed. Riza rolled her eyes,

''Roy, it's fine, they just wanted to play.''

Roy shook his head,

''No. No. No. No. No. You play outside, not in the kitchen!''

Al buried his head deeper in Riza's chest, And Ed squinted his eyes as Roy's voice boomed throughout the kitchen.

''Roy, there is no need to over-react. We'll just clean it up, that's all.''

Roy went to open his mouth when the sharp shrill in of the doorbell inturupted him.

''I'll get it.''

Riza said, walking past Roy, Al still in arms and Ed trailing behing her.

Riza walked through the kitchen, and across the front hall where the door stood. She carefully unlocked the door and turned the door handle.

''Yes? Can I-''

''Riza, so sorry to bug you this early but I was wondering if you knew where Ed was?''

Riza stared blankly at the dark haired woman at her front door.

''Uh..Izumi..''

It was only seconds after that Izumi caught sight of the four year old in Riza's arms and the small blonde behind her. Izumi instantly dropped the small blue box in her arms that she'd been carrying and her face went white.

''Don't tell me...''

Riza ruffled Al's bronze hair.

''Ed and Al...yes..''

Izumi's eyes turned fierce and some color in her face returned.

''What happened...!''

* * *

A/N I hope that was long enough for 'yall. By the way,(while im here) I need some ideas for Al's Alice cont'd. If you could review on that, that would be great. Thank's a bunch! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N alright I got some questions asking what Al's Alice cont'd was, it is a fanfic I was working on but am having extreme difficulties continuing it..If you could read and review with somethings you would like to happen, that'd be great!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or any if it's characters.

* * *

Roy had left for work almost immediatley when Izumi came in, and Riza had sent the two boys outside while she and Izumi talked about the current situation.

Riza poured tea into three cups and walked slowly over the table. Izumi rubbed her temples slowly.

''So..how _**did **_**this happen..?'' **

Riza handed out the cups and sat herself down in front of the Curtis couple.

''Well..'' she began slowly, ''Roy didn't really give me a full explination about it..''

Izumi's head snapped up,

''Wait. Mustang did this?''

Riza nodded reluctantly,

''Yes..he did,''

Izumi stifled a laugh and Sig turned his head away. Riza raised an eyebrow,

''What's the matter,''

Izumi shook her head,

''nothing. Just..tell us what you know,''

* * *

Outside the two boys ran tirelessly around the yard chasing each other in asmall game of tag. Alphonse, unfortunatley, was it. I say unfortunatley because Alphonse was no match for Ed, he was just too slow.

Al continued to chase Ed towards a small apple tree and later wached in awe as Ed grabbed a lower branch and pulled himself up into the small apple tree.

Al crossed his arms.

''Now that's no fair!''

Edward laughed.

''I know, right!''

Al gave a heavy frown.

''But I can't reach you!''

Edward continued to laugh, only harder.

''That's the whole point!''

Al turned and walked away towards the rusty fence facing the back streets.

''I don't want to play with you any more!''

Edward shrugged,

''I don't care! I never wanted to play anyway, baby!''

Al crouched down and hugged his knees to his chest. Ed shook his head and began to make his way higher up into the tree.  
Al cried silently, both mad and scared. He thought of what would happen exactly to him and his brother, he had not remembered his mom or dad, he figured his brother hated him because he _**was**_** a baby, and these people seemed all too nice. So Al continued to cry, until a rough hand rubbed his cheek. Al immediatley looked up and came face to face with a dark haired man with thin square glasses. **

''What's wrong there little one?''

Al watched the man warily and wiped the tears from his eyes,

''nuffing..''

the man smiled, his voilet eyes full of care and joy,

''You sure look sad to be okay, don't you think?''

Al nodded shyly. The man pulled his hand back through the fence and re-adjusted his glasses.

''My name is David, what's yours?''

Al sniffed and rubbed the back of his hand up against his nose.

''Im Alphonse...''

David brushed a small thin wisp of hair to the side of his face.

''Alphonse is a beautiful name for a boy such as pretty as you are,''

Al blushed slightly.

* * *

At the top of the tree Edward had a small view of the rooftops of all the houses on the block, he had forgotten all about Alphonse and had focused on the sunset instead. Until he heard Al let out a loud and joyful laughter, this had startled him and caused him to look down. He noticed Al and the mysterious man and immediatley frowned.

_**'He dosen't listen to anything I say does he?' **_

**Ed had chosen to ignore David and Al and re-focus on the sunrise instead.

* * *

''So Al, how old are you?''**

David had continuosly been asking him questions, and awnsering without realizing that this man could actually be dangerous.

Al put a finger to his lip,

''I...uhh...Im four!''

David laughed,

''That's great. Do you have any brothers?''

Al nodded, his frown returning.

''Yeah..But I don't like him very much..He says Im a baby..''

David put on a pouty lip,

''That's not very nice. Your not a baby,''

Al nodded with a quivering breath,

''I know...''

David tilted his head to the side,

''How about,'' He looked around for any people, '' You come over to my place for a while. We can play some games together, and we'll watch movies, and we'll just forget about your stupid brother..''

Al looked down at the grass, his eyes filling up with tears,

''I don't know..''

David stuck out his tounge,

''Come on. It'll be fun. I promise you,''

Al watched David stick out his pinky finger in motion for a pinky-promise. Al waited another seconds before nodding.

''Okay..''

David stood up and so did Al. He reached his arms down over the fence and picked Al up by the waist. Al snuggled up against his chest and began to sob. David rubbed his back.

''Don't worry little one, it'll be fine.''

''Not for you it won't.''

The cool controlled voice came from behind the two. David turned around, and he found himself in front of a charcoal hair colored man in a blue miltary uniform.

David raised an eyebrow.

''And you are?''

''Fuhrer Mustang. And his father.''

Came the sharp relpy. David began to panic.

''O-oh really..''

''Yes 'O really',''

Roy frowned and pulled Alphonse from the man's arms. David stood back, in pure terror.

''I suggest you leave.''

**David stammered for a response, but decided that maybe a reply wouldn't be such a great idea after all and decided to leave without another word instead. Roy looked down at Al in his arms. Al was smiling. **

''Are you really my dad?''

Roy's hardened expression softened and his kissed Al lightly on the forehead.

''from here on out, yes.''

**Al sniffed and placed his head against Roy's coat.

* * *

A/N..well...THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! yay! Mustang to the rescue!...I wonder how Riza's going to take this..o.O**

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay, I know that I'm taking forever with this Fic, but I'm trying my hardest. Please stay with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

* * *

Roy walked into the house, Al in his arms. Izumi and Riza stood up immediately when the door flew open, expecting something wrong. 

"What happened?"

Riza asked taking a couple steps toward Roy. Roy just shrugged sarcastically.

"Nothing much…I was just walking home as some stranger was walking away with our son!"

Izumi raised an eyebrow,

"Stranger?"

Riza raised her brow as well,

"Son?"

Roy sighed and sat down letting Al down on the floor. It took him a couple seconds to catch on to Ed's silence.

"Where's Edward?"

Everyone remained silent for a minute. Then in the faintest cry Ed's voice broke through.

"HELP! Get me down!!"

Roy, Riza and Izumi all turned to the yard and noticed Edward at the top of an Apple tree. Roy's shoulders dropped.

"Isn't this great!?"

As he yelled Al began to cry. Along with Ed's screaming and Al's screaming, Roy placed his hands to his head and gave a growl like noise.

Izumi picked up Al in her arms. Roy walked outside to get Ed. Izumi tugged on Riza's sleeve.

"Can I talk to you for a minuite Riza..In private?"

Riza nodded.

"Sure thing Izumi.."

* * *

Outside, Roy walked to the apple tree where Ed had gotten himself stuck. 

"Now how the hell did you manage to get yourself stuck up there!?''

Edward ignored the question.

"Where's Al?!"

"He's fine, now I need your help if you want to get down. Got it?''

Ed nodded.

* * *

Inside of the living room, Izumi sat down on a couch next to Riza. Izumi had put Al to bed for a nap, figuring he was tired. 

"Riza..I know that you haven't had the boy's for long but.."

Riza raised an eyebrow and placed her hands in between her crossed legs.

"Where are you going with this, Izumi?"

Izumi sighed,

"this isn't going to be easy..I know it won't..but..I think that maybe you and Roy have to much on your hands right now..working at the military and all..But..Maybe..if you let me take Al just for awhile..maybe things will be easier.."

Riza pondered the question and shrugged.

"I don't know how the boys will both react..and I'd have to ask Roy..''

Izumi nodded and stood up.

"I understand..Just..Please let me know,"

* * *

"Okay, now just put your foot on that branch right under your left foot.'' 

"Which one! there's four of them!"

Roy stood on the bottom of the tree and Ed was halfway down, but obviously stuck.

"The one on your right!''

Edward causiously(spl?) placed his foot on the branch, and lowered himslef. Roy's eyes widened as the branch snapped and Edward screamed as he fell. Roy dove to the floor and caught Ed just in the knick of time.

Roy sat up and Edward looked down at him. For the first few seconds, no one said anything. But it was a matter of minuites before the two of them burst out laughing. Edward held his stomach in pain from laughing while Roy wiped the tears from his eyes.

When the two had finally stopped laughing and the tears were gone, Roy walked Edward back into the house.

* * *

Riza sat at the kitchen table, Al had obviously woken up because his crying could be heard upstairs, but Riza had ignored it for now. 

"What's the matter with Al?"

Edward asked as soon as he walked through the door. Riza placed her hands to her temples and rubbed them smoothly.

"I think he's sick..I don't know..why don't you go see him..''

Edward didn't awnser. He bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Roy pulled out a chair and sat down next to Riza.

"What's wrong Hun?''

Riza took Roy's hand in hers and took a deep breath,

"What if we only kept Ed...?''

* * *

A/N Done!!! So...whaddya thinks?? REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N rrgghhh...so many ppl don't want Al to go..WHAT DO I DO?!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or any of it's characters!

* * *

She had tossed and turned for days. She knew that there would be a transmutation; she knew that they had gotten the stone..but what had happened after that was what was bugging her.

Winry Rockbell sat impatiently on her living room couch staring at the phone. She wanted so badly to call them, but it seemed that each time she did something wrong was going on. Pinako walked into the room,

"Winry, you really should call those boys,''

She nodded and sighed,

"I know...I know.."

She sighed again and picked up the phone,

"Here goes nothing..."

* * *

Edward ran around the house, being chased by Al. They laughed, screamed and giggled all at a time. It turned out that Al was only crying because he was fraid he did something wrong when Roy yelled. Ed had easily cheered him up.

Roy sat at the kitchen table his hand still in Riza's.

"What if we only kept Ed...?''

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"and what about Al?"

Riza nodded slightly,

"Izumi's already asked to adopt...''

Roy took his hand back and looked up at the ceiling. The phone rang but he ignored it,

"I got it!!"

Edward called from the living room.

He picked up the phone and placed it to his ear,

"Hello, Edward Elric speaking..''

the voice on the other end sounded unsure,

_'excuse me?..I'm looking for Edward and Alpho-'_

"I wanna talk!''

"Back off Al! I got it first!!''

_'..oh..my...god..Edward is that you!?'_

Edward raised an eyebrow while pushing Al away,

"Winry..?''

Al's ears perked up.

"It's Winry!? Please Ed!! I wanna talk!!!''

Edward growled and shoved the phone at Al,

"Fine..baby!''

Alphonse smiled and placed the phone to his ear,

"Winry!?! Is it really you? where are you? how is auntie and uncle? is granny Pinako okay?!"

Winry instantly broke down on the phone.

Roy heard Al ranting off on the phone and shot up from his chair.

"Aww shit!''

He bolted from the kitchen and ran to Al with the phone. Riza turned to him quizzically,

Roy snatched the phone from Al.

"Hello, Winry!?''

The line went dead. Roy slammed the phone down and turned to Al.

"Don't touch the phone!!''

Alphonse instantly began to cry. Edward stood in front of him protectivly.

"It wasen't him..I picked it up. Don't yell at him!"

Roy shook his head and turned around. Only to find Riza right behind him.

"What the hell was that about?"

Roy shook his head.

"I going to see someone..."

"Who..?"

* * *

Winry sat on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks. Pinako was gone so she didn't know what had happened. But Winry had heard enough to know what had happened. But she had to see for herself just too see if she had heard correctly.

She walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a pen and paper.

_Dear Auntie Pinako,_

_When you get back I might be gone. Just incase your wondering, Im going to visit Ed and Al in central. i should be back in about 2 days or so. _

_Love,_

_Winry._

She left the note on the table, packed her bags and left for the Station.

* * *

There was a knock at her front door. She placed down all she was doing and wiped her bloody hands on her apron. Her long black braids dangling above her back.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello?''

Roy stood on the door step. Rubbing his temples.

"Izumi...I need to talk with you.."

* * *

A/N yay!! I managed to fit 2 chapters in one weekend! I know it was short...but im at my dads and my uncle is on his way to pick me up, so I could only write so much! And don't forget if you want to see anything in particular happen, let me know and i'll make sure it happens...REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ZOMFG!!! I'M FINALLY UPDATING!!! THIS IS AMAZING!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!! sob AHEMMNNN...Okay, well,  
I'm just gonna get on with this before I rant...Here we go!! **

**

* * *

**There was a knock at her front door. She placed down all she was doing and wiped her bloody hands on her apron. Her long black braids dangling above her back.  
She walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hello?''  
Roy stood on the door step. Rubbing his temples.  
"Izumi...I need to talk with you.."  
She raised an eyebrow, and moved aside, keeping the door open.  
''Yes of course,''  
Roy walked in, and over to the kitchen table. Izumi closed the door and followed him in the kitchen.  
''Can I..get you some tea Fuhrer?''  
Roy shook his head,  
''No. Thank you,''  
Izumi nodded acceptingly, and sat down at the table, offering Roy a seat as well.  
''What can I do for you Fuh--''  
''Roy, please, just Roy,''  
''Okay then, Roy. What can I do for you?''  
He sighed rather deeply before shrugging, and placing his hands on the table,  
''I..I-uh..I thought about what you said back at the house...about taking one of the boys..''  
Izumi raised an eyebrow, and leaned closer in, obviously interested.  
''Oh...?''  
Roy ran his fingers through his hair.  
''I mean..I don't know if I can do it. It seems a little early to be giving up and all..but..''  
Izumi nodded, and sighed a little,  
''I understand. You're not sure how to deal with the situation?''  
Roy nodded.  
''Exactly,''  
''Well,'', Izumi continued, ''I can take Alphonse for a little while, the only problem is..how is Edward going to take it..?''  
Roy sat back in his chair, a little more relaxed.  
''We'll cross that bridge when we come to it..''  
Izumi nodded,  
''I suppose. I'll pick him up tomorrow afternoon then. Is that all right??''  
Roy nodded, reluctantly,  
''Yes,''

* * *

Winry approached the Mustang mansion carefully. The phone call had driven her to this point, and now..Now that she was here, she had to see if it was all true.  
She walked up the steps, her bags in her hand, and with a deep sigh, she rang the doorbell.  
The doorknob turned, and Winry tensed.  
''Oh? Winry!''  
Riza said surprisingly, upon opening the door.  
''Hi Mrs.Mustang,''  
Winry said quietly, scratching the back of her head,  
''I hope that it's not a problem that I --''  
''No! No, not at all, uhm..come on in,''  
Riza moved aside, allowing Winry to come inside the mansion,  
''I just..wanted to see..''  
''The boys,''  
Riza finished for her.  
Winry nodded, tears threatning to fall,  
''Is it..is it true?''  
Riza placed a hand sympathetically on her shoulder, and smiled sadly,  
''Why don't we wait till the morning? There's a spare bedroom down the hall you can stay the night. Their asleep anyways''  
Winry nodded,  
''Yeah...''

* * *

Upstairs, in the darkness incased by a closed door, two small figures lay in their beds, Well one was asleep, the other sat up on his bed, staring over at the younger one.  
They had been sent to bed not an hour ago, and yet he could not sleep. He had tried, and he had wished, and he had squeezed his eyes shut to their maximum, but no prevail. His brother on the other hand, had fallen as if touched by the sandman himself.  
Edward sighed deeply and walked over to the bedroom door,  
_Just a quick glass of water, that should help..._  
He placed his hand on the door knob, and was on his way out, but a toss from Alphonse made him stop. He groaned, and stretched to his fullest before collapsing back on his bed and groaning again.  
''I-I'm..sorry..M-marta..''  
Edward raised an eyebrow.  
''Marta?''

* * *

**A/N zomg! I'm done!! I'm sorry if it wasn't much, but I'm sorry, I'm loose on ideas..any suggestions?? Their welcome!  
I'll try not to take to long on updating, I promise  
REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N zomg...so many reviews in under 24 hours..I likee...  
Anyways, someone gave me a glorious idea, so this hould get me full on track.  
NOTE: updating will be hard, I can only get in reach of a computer every second weekend, that's when I see my dad. My mom doesn't like us using her computer.. ANYWHO!!! here we goes !!**

* * *

The next morning, Edward was the first one up. He hadn't forgotten about the 'Marta' Al was sleeping about, something about her name had rung a bell. He pushed it to the back of his mind, and for the main part focused on breakfast.

He walked downstairs, and noticed Roy asleep on the couch. He walked over to him and poked him in the cheek. The man grunted, and Edward laughed but bothered him no more than that as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a box of cereal from the pantry, and climbed uptop the counter to reach for a bowl. He was halfway down when he noticed Alphonse standing in front of him. Edward screamed and dropped the bowl, causing it to shatter. Bits of it shattered into visable parts of Alphonse's leg, and he too screamed.

Edward cursed, and hopped down to his brother.

''Alphonse, calm down, please, it' s fine,''

He bent down to get a closer look at Al's shinn. It was a rather large peice, and the blood that trickled down was purple. Al looked down at it, only to scream louder.

This had given the house a rather rude awakening. Roy jolted upright on the couch, and Riza came running down the stairs with a gun in her hand. Winry peeked out of her door.

Edward wrapped his fingers around the glass, and looked up at the crying Alphonse,

''1..2...''

Alphonse screwed his eyes shut, and clenched his teeth together,

''...3!''

He yanked the glass shard out, and Alphonse cried out louder.

''What happened?''  
Riza said walking into the kitchen, Roy sighed and plopped himself back down. Winry cautiously and hesitantly walked out of her room, and down the hall into the kitchen.

Edward helped Alphonse over to a chair.

''I dropped a bowl. I'm sorry,''

Riza nodded, grabbing the broom.

''It's fine,''

Alphonse sniffed, the cut no longer in such pain. Edward walked over to Riza, helping her with the glass.

''Who is she?''

Alphonse asked, looking towards the side hallway.

Both Edward and Riza looked up, and saw Winry. Tears were threatning to fall, but she smiled it off. Riza stood up straight.

''Boys...this is Winry..''

Edwards eyes snapped open as he eyed Winry closer. Alphonse shook his head,

''How..?''

Edward walked over to her, and she bent down to his size.

''Hi Ed..''

She rubbed his once automail arm, but he didn't say anything. He stared at her for a bit before hugging her tightly. This had caught her off guard, but she smiled all the same. 

It was late in the afternoon, Winry and Riza were preparing dinner, Roy walked back in forth in front of the living room window, and the boys played on the carpet.

Riza knew that Izumi was taking Alphonse, and she had considered it. It was Edward and Alphonse who didn't know. And Roy was hoping he could just get this over with. Izumi was due here any minuite.

Sitting on the carpet with a wooden spoon that had doodled face, Alphonse wacked Edward on the arm with it.

''Ow! Not so hard Alphonse!''

Al threw his spoon on the floor and turned to Roy,

''I have a question..''

Roy turned to the young boy, and shrugged,

''Yeah, I'll, uh, do my best to answer it..''

Alphonse stood up, and walked over to Roy, who now sat on the couch.

''I had a dream last night...''

Edward's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't move.

Roy nodded,

''Okay..''

Alphonse sighed.

''There was this girl, her name was Marta.''

Everyone except the boys froze, and Alphonse continued,

''And she died, well she was killed, inside a metal cage..and you were there..I just thought th--''

Alphonse was cut off by the sharp shrill of the doorbell. Roy turned to Riza, and she nodded,

''Winry, would you take the boys upstairs?''

She nodded, taking in the seriousness, and quickly led them upstairs.

Roy took a deep breath and opened the door. Izumi and Sig stood side by side, and Roy invited them in.

''Where are they?''

Was the first thing she asked,

''Upstairs with Winry,''

She raised an eyebrow, but pushed it aside,

''I'm sorry, but we don't have the time to stay for dinner,'', she said noticng Riza setting two extra plates.,''Tonight is the last night the trains are open until Monday, and the next one leaves in an hour.''

Roy nodded, and Riza reclaimed her plates,

''We might has well get this over with, it isn't going to be easy,''

Izumi nodded in agreement,

Roy walked over to the stairway and shouted,

''Alphonse!!''

There was small footsteps on the stairs, and Alphonse came down alone.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked up at Izumi.

''Alphonse..'', Roy began, ''Me and Izumi have come up with an idea..''

Al nodded with out a word, and Izumi took over for him,

''Alphonse, you're comming to live with me,''

He shook his head,

''No...I-I'm staying here with brother..you said I could..''

Roy nodded,

''I did..but..now your going to live with Izumi in Dublith, just for a little,''

Alphonse shook his head, watching Roy pull out a fully packed suitcase from the closet.

''No...No!! Brother! Brother and me stay together! Always!''

He tried to run for the stairs, but Sig caught him, and he tried to squirm his way out, yelling and screaming.

It was a matter of time before Edward and Winry came rushing down the stairs. Roy caught Edward, just as he made a jump.

''Alphonse!''

''Brother!!''

Winry stood helplessly at the top of the stairs,

''What are you doing!? Leave him alone!!''

Izumi shook her head, picking up Al's suitcase.

''Your brother is comming to live with me for awhile, Edward.''

Ed shook his head,

''No! No, he's my brother, and he--''

''EDWARD CHRISTOPHER ELRIC! I know you more than you think I do. Trust me. He'll be fine.''

Edward calmed down. Something thickening inside of him told him she was right, and could be trusted. He settled down, and Roy let him down with a nod from Izumi.

Ed hung his head in defeat, a tear sliding down his cheek.

''I'm sorry Alphonse..''

He didn't say another word as he bolted back upstairs to his bedroom. Al was left in shock, and he continued to scream and cry out for Edward, until he was taken out of the house, the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N awwww...poor Al...sniff...Well, I updated...AGAIN  
amazing isn't it!? By the way, 'Christopher' isn't his real middle name, I just finds it suits him really well   
Have an idea?? Something you'd like to see happen? Stick it in your review, and I'll be sure to fit it in! I promise!! xp  
**


End file.
